


Dancing with Sean

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Sean

Elijah rested his head against Sean’s shoulder, softly swaying to the music, his arms wrapped tightly around his brand new husband. The song, Color My World, was chosen by Sean and very reluctantly agreed to by Elijah. “Every time I hear that song I think about you, and how lucky we are to have found a way to be together,” Sean had said. “There were so many obstacles in our way.”

As Elijah danced with his spouse, he realized that the choice of song wasn’t important as long as he could spend the rest of his life dancing with Sean.


End file.
